Linear motors of the type including a piston component and a cylinder component are used in a wide variety of installations. The motors may be powered hydraulically, pneumatically, electrically, or by other suitable means. In a typical installation, one of the piston and cylinder components is connected to a structure to be moved by the motor, and the other component is mounted to a fixed support. Since minor misalignments between the motor axis and the structure being moved are frequently difficult to avoid, it is sometimes desirable to mount the motor in a manner that allows some lateral movement to correct for minor misalignments. One way of accomplishing this is to provide the motor component which is to be mounted with a ball end and to mount the ball end in a socket formed by a ball block, which is in turn secured to a fixed support. In order to permit assembly of the ball end in the ball block, the block of necessity must be more than one piece, and the division between the pieces must extend through the socket. A problem that can arise from the division of the ball block into pieces is the load imposed on fasteners holding the ball block pieces together when the motor is operating.